Rain
by ladylupin6332
Summary: ONESHOT. RLGW. Remus and Ginny are on a mission for the Order. They find shelter from the rain in an old abandoned house. Rated for sex.


A/N: This story has been floating around in my brain for AGES. So, here it finally is. Currently, it is a one-shot, but if enough people like it, well, then maybe it might become an actual story. I dunno. It depends. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Don't be too mean.

--->insert disclaimer here ---

I own nothing. :(

----

'Rain'

-----------

"This looks promising," Remus said, trying to be cheerful despite the pouring rain they were currently walking in and the fact that neither he nor his partner had wands, dry clothes, or food. He turned to the limping, bleeding young woman beside him. "Well? What do you think?"

Ginny, in her current state, couldn't care less about where they set up camp for the night. This desolate little cabin in the middle of this woods seemed like heaven to her now. "Is anyone here?"

Remus left her side, walking up onto the sagging porch. He tried the doorknob. "It's locked," he said, jiggling it. Ginny watched as he made his way over to the closest window. It was covered with a thick layer of grime and dust. He brushed some away to peek in.

"What's it like in there?" Ginny asked.

"Dirty, but empty. And dry." He turned back to her, a cheeky grin on his face. "Better than sleeping out here, that's for sure."

Ginny nodded. "But how will we get in? We can't break down the door," she said. "If the Death Eaters found us, it'd be like an open invitation."

Remus thought about this for a moment. "Wait right here," he said finally. He didn't wait for her to reply before sprinting around the side of the house, leaving Ginny completely alone.

"Remus?" Ginny called out. "Remus! Come back!" Despite herself, she was scared to be alone and without a wand for even the slightest second. "Remus!"

Suddenly, after some rather lound bangs and knocks and shakes, the front door popped open, revealing Remus. Ginny sighed in relief.

"Were you scared?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Ginny Weasley was one proud young lady, and courageous to boot. She was one of the bravest people Remus knew, but from the sounds of her cries that he'd heard from through the door she'd sounded like a little child, afraid to be left alone in the dark.

Ginny just stormed past him as well as she could with her injured side into the house. "Of course I wasn't scared. Don't be ridiculous."

-----------

Remus was busy at work, trying to find something, anything they could use as dry clothes. The last thing either of them needed was to get sick. As he scavanged around throughout the rest of the house, Ginny's job was to build a fire. To her complete amazement, there had been a book of matches in the old end table next to the moth-eaten, saggy couch... but, there were only two matches left intact.

Holding the end table against the wall, she kicked it, hoping to get at least one of the legs off. The table, though, ended up splintering into a half dozen pieces, so she just tossed them all into a pile in the middle of the room.

"How's the fire going?" Remus asked, entering the room.

Ginny, hunched over her little wood pile, looked up at him with a smile. "Good, actually." Striking one of the matches, she held it to one of the splinters. It burned her fingers, but it caught on, and pretty soon the little flame was spreading to the rest of the pile.

She stood up, brushing the dirt off her hands. "What about clothes?"

Remus held out his only finding- a dirty blanket with only a few holes. He ripped it in two, handing her the bigger piece. "Here, " he said. "We'll just have to wrap up in these until our clothes dry."

Ginny nodded, taking the piece. Even with the fire it was still dark in the room, but she was sure Remus could still see the blush creeping along her face.

-----------

Remus, tying his piece of the blanket firmly about his waist, made his way back to the sitting room. He stopped in the doorway, though, when he saw Ginny.

Her jeans were already off, her bottom half now clad only in tiny cotton panties- Remus couldn't help but admire her shapely, toned legs- and she was struggling with her shirt, trying to be careful and not touch her injury. In the light of the fire, Remus actually saw it for the first time. The gash was about six inches long , running from just below her right breast- Remus's breath caught as this particular part of Ginny's body was revealed- down her ribcage. And it looked pretty deep.

He'd known it had to be bad from the amount of blood that had stained her clothes, but Ginny was so strong, she hadn't even let it faze her when he'd been around. But now, alone, she was crying, her breath coming in short gasps as she tried to stay quiet.

"Ginny-" he began, stepping into the room.

Ginny spun around, wincing in pain. She wiped at the tears staining her cheeks. "Remus! I'm naked."

Remusnignored her. "Ginny, you need help," he said.

Ginny said nothing, just fighting back another onslaught of tears.

Remus took another step closer. ""Here. Let me help you. We're both mature adults here."

Ginny just sighed, wordlessly giving in. She raised her arms up, letting Remus remove her shirt for her. He gently laid it aside, next to the fire, before spining her carefully around to unhook her bra for her.

Ginny was so tense, so nervous. He was only helping her do what she couldn't do for herself, but it still sent a shiver down her spine and cause a warm feeling to pool in her belly.

"Thanks." She whispered. She grabbed her half of the blanket and quickly tucked it around her, under her arms like a towel.

"It was my pleasure," Remus said thoughtlessly. They both blushed at his words.

-----------

"Here," Remus said, hours later, handing her her now mostly-dried clothes. "You can put these on again." He'd already changed into his clothes.

Ginny took her shirt and her panties, leaving her bra and jeans behind as she left the room to dress herself. When she came back, Remus was on the floor, covered in his part of the blanket.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Sleeping on the floor. You can have the couch."

Ginny shook her head. "Come on. The couch is more than big enough for the both of us. And, besides, we'll stay warmer if we're together."

Remus still looked skeptical. After all, for the last hour or so, everytime he looked at her he was imagining her naked. What troubles would sleeping on the same couch as her cause?

"Remus, please," she said softly. She sounded like a little, frightened girl again.

Remus got up.

"We are mature adults here, after all," she said, trying to lighten the mood. Remus didn't smile.

-----------

Remus woke up to the feeling of someone sliding on top of him. "Ginny?" he asked, sleepily, "What's-?"

"Shh," Ginny said softly, pressing a finger to his lips. Her finger was then replaced with her mouth.

Responding automatically in his still-mostly-asleep state, Remus kissed her back. He reached up, sliding his fingers into her curls as his tounge slid into her open mouth. He could both hear and feel her moan softly.

Finally, this made him wake up enough to realize his situation. "Wait," he said, pulling away, "Ginny, we shouldn't."

"I know," Ginny agreed. She leaned in, kissing him again.

Remus didn't bother trying to protest a second time. Ginny's warm body felt so good pressed up against him, and it'd been so long- years and years- since he'd been with a woman.

Remus rolled so that Ginny was pinned beneath him. Swiftly, carefully, Ginny's shirt was pulled off and tossed aside, and Remus lowered his mouth to taste the soft, unblemished flesh.He kissed and licked, biting gently at her tightened nipples, relishing in her tiny whimperes of pleasure.

"Remus..." she gasped, burying her hands in his thick, greyed hair, holding him to her. "Remus, please."

Careful of her injury, Remus slid his hands down her compact, curvy little body. He hooked his fingers into the edge of her panties, pulling them down in one swift motion.

As Ginny worked off Remus's shirt, he swiftly undid his own trousers, kicking them off the edge of the couch. Ginny cried out sofly in surprise at the feel of his swollen arousal brushing against her sensitized, naked flesh. She took the initiative then, arching her hips so that he slid inside of her with one thick, easy motion.

Remus groaned, closing his eyes at the feeling of her- hot and wet and so, so tight- hugging his cock, pulling him in deeper. He tried to stay controlled, tried to stay gentle, but the sounds and movements she was making beneath him were almost enough alone to send him over the edge.

Ginny's legs wrapped around Remus's lean hips so that she could rise up to meet each urgent thrust. She clawed at his back, her nails digging into his arse. "Harder, faster!" Ginny cried, "Oh, Remus, I'm almost there!"

Remus's pace grew frantic, almost violent, his balls slamming against her with the force of each thrust. He was determined to finish her off before he would let himself release.

Finally, Ginny came, her head thrown back and crying out in ecstacy. Another thrust and Remus was gone, as well. He exploded, his warm seed releasing into her body as he let out a groan of satisfaction and relief, her name on his lips.

They were both still for a long moment as they both came down from the heights of their passion. They could no longer hear the pitter-patter of the rain against the roof and windows, so they were complety alone in their silence. Then Remus, limp and aching, pulled out, collapsing beside her.

They didn't talk, but the silence was only a little akward. Ginny rolled on her side, reaching out to touch Remus's chest lightly.

"I... I didn't use a condom, or anything," Remus said softly, almost to himself, it seemed. The thought just occured to him.

Ginny didn't say anything.

Remus sat up. Resting his elbows on his knees, he rubbed his tired face. "Ginny, are you...?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I'm not."

Remus let out a curse under his breath, dropping his head to his hands. "I'm sorry," he let out in a heavy breath. "I'm so sorry. What are we going to do? What if you get pregnant?"

Ginny reached over, touching his back. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to.

----

A/N: Review, review, review!


End file.
